No More Snow!
No More Snow is episode 5c in BFDIA. Plot The episode begins with Fries asleep on top of Puffball . Puffball passes under a cloud that's raining basketballs, and Fries wakes up when a basketball hits him in the face. He then asks Puffball where the other teamates are. Puffball tells Fries that Gelatin pushed off Golf Ball , Tennis Ball and Rocky (which he remembered). Then Puffball tells him that while he was asleep, Firey and Gelatin tied their legs together and decided to fall off as well. Puffball also says that she heard some demonic screams so she asumes that they were all eaten by Evil Leafy . Then Fries says, “You mean THAT Evil Leafy?" pointing at Evil Leafy, who was right below them. Meanwhile, FreeSmart had successfully escaped Evil Leafy's body and were walking to the top of her. Then Book says that she thinks they were forgetting someone. Then Pencil counts the members of her team and says that no one is missing. Then Book points out that Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky were missing.Then Pencil and Match laugh because they thought Book was kidding. Then Match asks Book if she wanted to win the contest. Book replies, “ Yes, but-" Then Match cuts her off and says that Book had just answered her own question. Events When FreeSmart reached the top of Evil Leafy, Ruby jumps onto the platform there and accidentally pops Bubble. Ruby then asks if she should press a button. Then Pencil says yes but in an angry way with a loud, mean voice, which causes Ruby to cry. Pencil then apologizes and says that she just wanted to get out of there and that they are so close. Ruby forgives Pencil and presses the green button (which blows up a mine that was right beneath Match and Ice Cube). Then Pencil reacts by saying to press the red button. She asks if Ruby ever learned that in Gem School. Everyone gasps. Then Ruby says that she never went to Gem School. Book then tells Pencil that Gem School was for diamonds.Then Ruby presses the yellow button that suddenly appeared (which cages the remaining FreeSmarters). Then Pencil yells at Ruby again to press the red button. Then Ruby finally pushes the red button, but it only made a beam shoot Pencil that shrunk and disintergrated her. Then Book tells Ruby to press the purple button. Pushing the button made them grow to normal size and released them from the cage. They both noticed that Evil Leafy was still there. So they try to creep away. Unfortunately Evil Leafy turned around and started chasing Book and Ruby. Then Fries notices Evil Leafy chasing Book and Ruby. He tells Puffball to follow them because their fellow team mates are in there. And so they did. Meanwhile, W.O.A.H. Bunch started walking into the snow. Nickel suggests that they should give up. Pin tells Nickel to stop being so pessimistic and that they still had a chance. Then Pin gets stuck in what seems to be the gasoline-and-snow mixture from the FreeSmart van. Coiny and Bomby try to get her out but thunder struck a tree and it fell and crushed Pin. Book and Ruby climb up a tree with 9,042 kg weight hanging from it. Ruby tells Book to cut the rope. Then Book cuts the rope and the weight crushes Evil Leafy. But not before Puffball and Fries catch up with Evil Leafy, crushing them as well as Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Rocky, Gelatin, and Firey because they were inside Evil Leafy. Ruby suggests that they should revive their friends. But Book reminds her that The Hand-Powered Recovery Center was inside Evil Leafy, so it got crushed, too. Then the screen says that Ruby died of sadness and that Book sold her remains and made billions of dollars. But that would never happen, right guys? Then W.O.A.H. Bunch walked into the forest and Nickel and Yellow face were glad that there was no more snow. Bomby gets scared and runs away when a bowl of petunias falls out of nowhere right in front of him. Then Yellow Face asks Needle how far they were from Yoyle Mountain. Her Distance Tracker 2000 says that it was only 70 feet away. But Coiny points out that Needle misread and that was for Evil Canyon. They found out that Yoyle Mountain was actually 2,761 miles away. Spongy then says, “But Coiny,-” But Coiny thinks Spongy was just complaining. Spongy was actually trying to warn Coiny about the canyon, which they all fall into. Luckily they all landed on Needle. Yellow Face asks Needle if she could stay up longer on the spikes, because she was supporting them all on top of her. Needle says no. Then Yellow Face says that they need something to land on or they'd die. Coiny then asks Spongy to do a favor and land on top of the spikes. Spongy refuses but Nickel says that he would die either way. Then Coiny makes fun of Spongy and kicks him. He lands face-first on the spikes. Everyone jumped onto Spongy. They needed to find a way to get up. Then Coiny had an idea. He called Needle “Needy” and of course, Needle slapped Coiny to the other side of the canyon. So everyone else called Needle, “Needy”. They asumed FreeSmart had the HPRC, so Yellow Face set Needle on fire along with Spongy. Once they caught up with Book and Ruby, they asked where the HPRC was. They told them that it was crushed. That meant Pin, Needle, Spongy, Match, Bubble, Ice Cube, Pencil, Fries, Puffball, Golf Ball, Gelatin, Firey, Tennis Ball, and Rocky were all dead forever. Coiny was glad because he thought his chances of winning tripled. That was when Firey's replacement speakerbox flew in and told them to turn the crank on the HPHPRCC (Hand-powered Hand-powered Recovery Center Creator), which is Yellow Face's favorite. The Firey Speaker box tells them that is would take a few weeks to over a month to create the HPRC, depending on how hard they cranked. Then Match and Ice Cube returned and it was revealed that they survived the explosion, but it set Match on fire. Then Nickel tells Match to put out the flame on her head because they were in a forest, so she melts Ice Cube to put it out. Trivia * BFDI 5d is now confirmed... to be released after Coiny, Bomby, Nickel, Yellow Face, Ruby, and Book finish cranking, which "could take anywhere from a few weeks to over a month". * This is the shortest episode of BFDIA * The Announcer can be seen in the forest. * This episode marks the first time Needle has ever died. * This is one of the most violent episodes * This episode is the first time Bomby has had some understandable lines * This is the first episode in the entire series without Firey and Rocky. Not counting the intro. * This was the first BFDIA episode to not come out on a school day. Not counting the summer. *Book's voice is higher pitched and sounds a little more feminine. *Coiny is the only Returning contestant to not die in this episode. *At 0:47 the tree says "Help me". Goofs *A tree that Ruby and Book climbed on to get away from Evil Leafy carried a 9,000+ kg metal object and the tree didn't break. *Even after putting out Match's fire with Icy, there is still a glow. *Random buttons keep appearing. First it was the yellow button, then the purple button. *The red and green button swapped places. *The scene before Nickel says "Oh great! Now I've been reduced to a cranking slave!", the Firey Announcer is on top of his floating jet platform, then when the scene is Nickel's little quote, he is off it and it vanish's just until the next scene. *When Coiny looks at the GPS Spongy is behind Yellow Face but after Coiny reaveled how much further Spongy is now behind Coiny. *When Pencil Dies Book is not in the cage then when she tells Ruby to press the purple button she is now in the cage. Gallery Cranking.PNG|Book, Yellow Face, Nickel, Bomby, Ruby and Coiny cranking HPHPRCC Impaledspongy.jpg|Spongy's dead already... I-I hope. No More Snow!.JPG|"No More Snow!" Pinslush.jpg|Pin stuck in slush BFDIA 5c.PNG|Puffball flying over Evil Forest Ruby cries.PNG|WAHHHH! mqdefault (15).jpg|Poor Ruby... Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy.PNG|Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy Category:Goofs Category:FreeSmart Category:BFDIA